Kritis Schtauffen
Kritis Schtauffen is a member of the Innovos Duodecim as a Major alongside Cyrus Sorairo and currently being mentored by the Saint who is known as Seven. He is a character in Reality 0 of the EvoBlaze (Series), appearing first in Reality 0: Embryo Sequence. He is the owner of a Broadsword Ars Evolutis crafted by Seven which is known as the Code Conviction - Nensho Munashi (Burning Void). It's customized to allow him to enhance and channel his Drive through it and turn its edges into constructs of pure magic flames. Information Embryo Sequence While the only current member of the Schtauffen family-line, Kritis is known to be an exceptional individual who has always contained a strong capability for Ars Magus, naturally making him a fit for the new Ars Evolutis created shortly after the Age of Destruction. A young Kritis was taken in by Seven and kept the name of the fallen family and then was raised in Ishana. He had a friend there he'd often practice with and hone his techniques over fire but rarely relied on enhancements aside the Ars Evolutis sword that bonded wth him and his Drive, the Code Conviction: Burning Void. They would become separated due to the eventual rise of the Izanagi Agency and the conjoined forces of the Mage's Guild's Ten Saints, and the NOL. Kritis would join the NOS' Innovos Duodecim, adding his strength to their faction while his friend went to the Mage's Guild. He now serves as one of the NOS' individuals alongside Reaper who work for the system's order and justice against those who abuse their power. In Embryo Sequence, Kritis plays a role against the Insurgencies. He is asked to work with people like Ceronaga at times, and is constantly hounding him for being too soft. Due to his trust issues with Azouri simply for not being human, they have a rocky partnership. Appearance Kritis' hair is kept neat and medium-short that's a bright blonde with his two green eyes showing. He has a fair complexion and stands fairly tall with a slightly-skinny build. Kritis wears a full-length primarily blue regal looking NOS uniform that covers most of his body and is left open, running down to the back of his calves and is emblazoned with darker silver-leaf azure designs in at the ends with tall at the shoulder, but short, sleeves. Underneath it is a dark blue uniform which covers most of his body and a black tunic. There's a cloak around his shoulder in a callback to his former mentor Seven who gave their life in the war. Ending his outfit is black slacks with blue boots and golden trim while his hands are covered by black gloves. Personality Kritis adopted many of Seven's traits, being rather superior in standing and he values his status. While being groomed to be a public person, Kritis is not one at all, in fact, he doesn't like many people and prefers to avoid conversations or philosophical discussions, being set in his ways. Kritis is very opinionated about reliance on technology and doesn't seem to get along with Azouri because of it. Primarily due to her status as a non-human individual and has always believed his fellow mankind didn't need them and shows no interest in working in harmony with them. He thinks very little of those who would turn on the system of power and is quite harsh with them. But he seems to be gentle with others, surprisingly. Though he is very determined and isn't beyond crossing the lines of violence to stop someone from harming the systems that uphold the world, and he has become very defensive over fighting for the world, but he struggles with a conception of right and wrong. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:NOS Category:Mage's Guild Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze